The Shinigamis and the Hosts
by GL51
Summary: What happens when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto get sent to a school that includes hosts, cakes, and evil twins? Find out as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto venture to Ouran High School! Pairings such as Haruhi Hitsugaya for drama and much, muchn and much humor! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I had been thinking of making this for a while so when I saw somebody else make it I finally had enough courage to do it myself. So this is my first story so you can leave a threatening fire or a calm and nice stream. I'm okay with them both .

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is not mine. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Mission

"_TaichoI am so bored!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Cried Matsumoto.

"That's hard to believe seeing as to the fact that everyday you do everything possible to avoid work," said Hitsugaya Taicho.

"Yes but it's just that the sake in the real world isn't as good as the ones in soul society, and plus I can't even hang out with Kira-kun and Renji-kun!!!"

Hitsugaya heaved a heavy sigh. Yumichika, Ikakku, Matsumoto, and himself had been sent to the real world to deal with the arrancar problem, but ever since they last fought none of them have appeared and Yumichika and Ikakku had been ordered to switch between day and night shifts leaving Hitsugaya and Matsumoto with nothing to do. Even the cool, calm, and smart captain had already been annoyed.

"I'm going out for a walk," he coldly stated.

"Okay taicho, leave me here to die of boredom." Matsumoto whimpered.

Just as his hand touched the knob of the door to Orihime's apartment (the group had been staying there meanwhile Orihime went to soul society) the giant tv that they had installed in Orihime's apartment turned on and then Yamamoto Taicho appeared. "Hitsugaya taicho, Matsumoto fukutaicho, I have a special mission for you. Several hollows have gone to a certain high school not far from here. It is called Ouran High School. You will stay there for 3 month and you will discover why so many hollows are appearing in that location. Are you two okay with this?" stated Yamamoto Taicho. "Yes sir," said both Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"Good, you will go there as transfer students and you must make an excuse for your so called _fortune_ since you will be attending a rich kids school. You will start your mission tomorrow and you will be sleeping in dorms, you are dismissed." Said Yamamoto Taicho and with that the tv turned off. " Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes!!!!!!!" Chirped Matsumoto. They finally found a way to kill their boredom. Though Hitsugaya didn't seem to happy about it.

"Oh well, it's not my favorite mission but it at least can kill some of the boredom." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Come on Matsumoto, let's get the uniforms for tomorows mission." Said Hitsugaya. "Sure" said Matsumoto happily. Then they went off to buy the uniforms. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter's coming real soon, it's just that it's 3:16 a.m. Please leave reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

The Transfer Students

The twins Hikaru and Kaoru had nothing to do. Their puppet Haruhi had been taken to a tea party by Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai. Tamaki had gone along with Honey Senpai, Mori Senpai, and his so called "daughter," Haruhi to "protect" her. The twins were left with nothing to do because Tamaki decided today was the Host Club's day off, meaning the Hosts would have no host club activities on this day. The only ones in the Host Club were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya Senpai. Finally, when the twins decided the only person they could find amusement with was Kyouya Senpai they walked over to him and asked " What are you doing?" at the same exact time.

"Researching two new transfer students that will be coming tomorrow." Said Kyouya Senpai. "Hey Hikaru," said Kauro. "Yes," said Hikaru. "You know what this means right?" asked Kaoru. "Yes, this means that we could have three puppets now!!" said Hikaru. "I wonder how we should greet hi……………….." Kaoru stopped as he was about to finish saying him. "What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

Kaoru was looking straight at Kyouya's lab top completely baffled. When Hikaru looked at it he also became completely baffled. "What!?!?!?" Screamed Hikaru and Kaoru as if on cue. "Kyouya Senpai, is that even possible?" said a baffled Kaoru. "Yes, I believe it is." responded Kyouya Senpai. "Do you have any other information on them that could explain the fact that they have never made any business with any family at Ouran and they are still as rich as us?" screamed Hikaru. "No, that was the only information I could find about them." responded Kyouya Senpai.

"I'm going to make sure we find out more about them when they arrive." Said Kyouya Senpai. "Phew, now that that's handled lets make plans for telling Tamaki and greeting the transfer students." Said Hikaru. "You mean the transfer student, only one is in your class, the other one is in Tamaki's class." Said Kyouya "Well I guess your right Kyouya Senpai." Said Kaoru a bit dissapointed. "Don't worry Kaoru, we still do have the other….. transfer student." Said Hikaru with a devilish grin. "Yeah your right, we still do have him." Said Kaoru with another devilish smile. The two then disappeared so they could plan how to make Hitsugaya one of their puppets and play around with Tamaki. As for Kyouya Senpai, he continued using his lab top.

End of chapter 2

Sorry for making it so short but trust me the next one isn't going to be like this (smiles evilly). Please leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

First Meet

As Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked down the hallway the twins started their plan to destroy Tamaki. "My lord, there are two students at Ouran that have not made business with any family that comes to Ouran." Said Hikaru and Kaoru with a fiendish smile on their faces. "What!?!?" said Tamaki!!! "Is that possible?" asked Tamaki terrified. "Yes both of them have no information on them and they will be arriving today." Said the twins with an even bigger smile. "One of them is in your class," said the twins walking to their classroom. "The other is in Haruhi's." said the twins. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Tamaki. "We'll make sure that Haruhi meets and talks _alone_ with the new student." Said the twins. "No, I will protect her myself!" Screamed Tamaki. "You can't because your not in our class." Said the twins with a devils smile. Tamaki had passed out and the Twins went to their classroom to prepare for the transfer student.

"Wow, this place really is rich." Exclaimed Matsumoto as she walked in to the school with Hitsugaya. "Yea, yea, remember this is a mission, get to class!!!" Shouted Hitsugaya as he headed to his own classroom. "Okay, okay taicho." Said Matsumoto hurrying to her classroom. Hitsugaya had finally arrived to his classroom.(Inside Classroom) "Hey I heard the the transfer student is romantic and charming, that he is tall and handsome, and that he is cute too!" was all Haruhi could hear besides Hikaru's and Kaoru's evil laughs. "Class, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro." Said the teacher. "He's so small," was all that was heard. Then Hikaru hugged him from the back and kissed his neck. Meanwhile Kaoru pulled up his chin and kissed his forehead. Then they released a baffled Hitsugaya and sat down. Then Hitsugaya sat down next to Haruhi who had expected Hitsugaya to be a future host.

When class had finally ended he found himself cornered by girls saying how did it feel and you are so lucky. When he finally escaped the girls he found his arms being grabbed by the twins who had kissed him and he was now being taken to the third music room.

As for Matsumoto……….

"Class, this is Matsumoto Rangiku," said the teacher. Matsumoto suddenly found a rose in her face followed by the words "please take this," said by Tamaki. Then she found a cake in her face followed by a cute little voice that belonged to Honey Senpai say "and this too!" Then she realized they were given to her by Honey Senpai and Tamaki. That was the most wonderful day ever for her. Then the they took her to the third music room. When Matsumoto arrived she was startled and couldn't help laughing when she saw her captain tied to a chair, the twins laughing like maniacs, Haruhi completely baffled, and Kyouya completely calm about the situation. Then Matsumoto was seated in an untied chair next to Hitsugaya.

"What do you want?" asked a pissed off Hitsugaya. "I had nothing to do with the twins and Honey Senpai wanted to give Matsumoto more cakes so they could eat together," said Tamaki. "I understand but was it necessary to tie me to a chair?" asked Hitsugaya. "But you would have left if we let you go," said the twins. "True," sighed Hitsugaya. And with that Hitsugaya was untied. He and Matsumoto then left to do their mission.

End of Chapter

Next chapter coming real soon! Leave reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **Sorry about stuffing everything together last time and thanks for the reviews.

Hosts with reiatsu

"Tamaki, why weren't you in class yesterday," Asked Kyouya in the afternoon of the following day as all the hosts except Haruhi sat down around a table in the host club(Haruhi was looking out the big windows of the third music room).

Kyouya had realized quite quickly the following day that Tamaki had skipped his class. (Tamaki and Kyouya were in class 2A, Mori Senpai, Honey Senpai , and Matsumoto were in 3A, and the twins, Haruhi, and Hitsugaya were in class 1A. Kyouya was curios to what had occurred.

"Well, I was………………………………….." Stuttered Tamaki nervously.

"He snuck into our class to see the new transfer student and told Taka-san and me not to tell anybody' Said Honey Senpai happily.

"Don't do it again," Said Kyouya calmly.

"Phew" sighed Tamaki.

He had been saved by fate and little by Honey Senpai.

As for the shinigami.

"Matsumoto, have you sensed any hollow," Asked Hitsugaya

"No taicho…wait I just located 10 of them!" Shouted Matsumoto staring at her phone (a.k.a Hollow locater).

"Do we get them now?" Asked Matsumoto.

"No, first lets see what's their objective." Said Hitsugaya.

To make sure the hollows didn't sense them they hid their reiatsu as best as best as possible and hid in a tree in the front of the school. Then they saw 10 hollows and heard windows break. At that moment Hitsugaya realized they couldn't wait anymore and then he jumped out of the tree towards the hollows.

"Attack them now!" shouted Hitsugaya as he pulled out his zanpaktou.

"Understood taicho," shouted Matsumoto as she ran to the hollows pulling out her zanpaktou.

As for the hosts.

"Haruhi' are you okay!" Asked the twins and Tamaki worried.

The exact window Haruhi was looking out of had been broken by hollows. Haruhi had been so traumatized when she saw the hollow that she didn't move until it attacked the window. All the hosts then realized hollows were attacking them. All of them except Haruhi were carried out by the Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's gigais (reminder: Hitsugaya told his and Matsumoto's gigai to follow them by the inside the school and if any humans were attacked inside the school they had to take the humans that were being attacked far away from the hollows and guard them). Haruhi hadn't been carried out because there were to many people to carry. Once they got far enough Hitsugaya's gigai would return to get Haruhi while Matsumoto stood guard. Then Hitsugaya's gigai went running as fast as possible to get Haruhi. This left the hosts with several questions so as Matsumoto stood on guard they began discussing what happened.

As for Haruhi

Haruhi could see the hollows in front of her be destroyed. Just when Hitsugayas gigai got to her a hollows hand got her. Then the hollow was about to put her in it's mouth. She could feel its mouth getting closer as she struggled to get free.

He he, next chapters coming real soon but, will Haruhi be saved!! Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!!

Puzzled Hosts

Haruhi closed her eyes in fear as the hollow's mouth got closer to her. She knew she was gong to die without a doubt even though she struggled. Just as she closed her eyes Hitsugaya cut the hollow in half and held her in his left arm as he was about to kill another hollow. She however still had her eyes closed and had not seen that he had saved her.

"_What the?" _Wondered Haruhi

"_I was about to get eaten and then for some reason I started, falling, and then I was in human arms, am I dead, no, I doubt it but I'm sure I was about to get eaten, I guess I have to open my eyes." _Thought Haruhi.

As she started to open her eyes all she could see was spiky white hair. As she was on the verge of completely opening her eyes she suddenly closed them again because she felt like she was being thrown and caught again which must've been because when Hitsugaya saw his gigai he threw Haruhi into his gigai's arms. Once the gigai got Haruhi he went running to Matsumoto's gigai meanwhile Hitsugaya continued fighting.

"Phew, I took down four, what about you taicho?" Asked Matsumoto.

"Five, but didn't you say ten hollows were here?" Asked Hitsugaya.

Right after Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto that question blood splattered on the ground. Hitsugaya had been pierced in his chest by a hollow that had been hiding behind the school. Matsumoto quickly killed the hollow and went to aid her captain.

"Taicho, are you okay!" Asked a worried Matsumoto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Hitsugaya as he stood up by using his zanpaktou.

Hitsugaya had been hit in a vulnerable part of his body, his chest.(Note: When Hitsugaya fought against the arrancar he received a deep wound in his chest and several wounds in his stomach and back) Then they both went walking to their gigais. They knew where the gigais were because they both had a little reiatsu in them.

As for gigais

All the hosts were together now and then they continued discussing what had happened. All they talked about was how they had been saved by Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's gigai's and the hollows. As for the gigais, all they did was wait and when they sensed Matsumoto's and Hitsugaya's reiatsu they went running towards them leaving all the hosts alone and still discussing. When the gigais reached Matsumoto and Hitsugaya the shinigamis entered the gigais and walked to their dorms which happened to be past the hosts. As Hitsugaya and Matsumoto walked past the hosts the twins jumped up.

"Why did you save us?" They asked.

"Because the windows explode and the floor started exploding." Said Hitsugaya.

The twins didn't know what to say nor did the other hosts. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya then passed them and were about to disappear in the shadows when suddenly Haruhi grabbed Hitsugaya's jacket. As Hitsugaya started turning around he suddenly spit out some blood from his mouth. What had caused this was his wound.

"Are you alright?" Asked Haruhi worried.

"Yea, I,m completely fine,' Said Hitsugaya.

"Well how did you know that was going to happen?" Asked Haruhi.

"We happened to be passing by and when we heard the glass shatter we stormed in and realized what occurred in a split second." Said Hitsugaya as he brushed off Haruhi's hand and disappeared into the shadows. Leaving the hosts with no choice but to believe that theory.

Leave reviews and next chapter is coming real soon!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews everybody and how many people think I should put in some other characters of Bleach like Gin, Aizen, and Hinamori or more? Leave your thoughts in review!

The Hosts Take Action

Hikaru and Kaoru had planned to take Hitsugaya to the Host Club right after class because of a thank you gift Tamaki wanted to give Hitsugaya. Right after class ended the twins got out of the class first and awaited Hitsugaya. When they spotted Hitsugaya getting out of the class they grabbed both of his arms and were on the verge of taking him to the third music room but he dodged them and the huge mob of girls that had fallen in love with him successfully. But the twins knew this would happen so they were prepared. They wickedly smiled and snapped their fingers. Then 50 guys jumped on Hitsugaya and pinned him to the floor. As he struggled to get up he suddenly spit out blood and fell back down.

"_Damn!" _He thought.

Flashback

" Taicho, that darn hollow had poison, but luckily a little got into you, and I think because of that your spitting out blood so constantly." Said Matsumoto as she healed her captain's wound.

"Damn, the only reason this happened was because I lowered my guard, anyway how long do you think this will last?" Asked Hitsugaya.

"Probably two months." Said Matsumoto reassuringly.

"Oh well." Sighed Hitsugaya dissapointedly.

End of flashback

Hitsugaya decided he would just have to let the twins play with him for now because of the hollow's poison. As all the guys that had jumped on him got off of him the twins once more held Hitsugaya's arms and once more took him to the third music room.

As for Matsumoto

Matsumoto didn't have nearly as much trouble as Hitsugaya. All Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai had to do was tell Matsumoto was that they were going to give her a lot of cakes and they were already heading to the Host Club. Once everyone had arrived Tamaki bowed down to Hitsugaya and Matsumoto leaving them baffled.

"Thank you so much for saving us yesterday!" Said Tamaki as he stood up.

"Yeah sure whatever." Responded Hitsugaya as he turned away only to get his jacket grabbed by Tamaki.

"Wait, as a thank you gift we are making you a host!" Said Tamaki happily.

But before Hitsugaya could respond Kyouya stepped in. He also wanted to make Hitsugaya a host because he had realized that quite a few customers stopped going to the host club only to see Hitsugaya.

"Yes please join us that trust me I can take things to an extreme matter since I am a very rich young boy so, please do join us!" Said Kyouya threateningly.

"Okay." Said Hitsugaya. though the only reason Hitsugaya accepted to be a host was because he had to see if all the hosts had reiatsu.

"Okay, we'll make sure he always comes." Said the twins smiling evilly.

Sorry for making this chapter so well, normal!! Don't worry the next one is coming super fast anyway! Leave reviews about the story and the author's note!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews!!

Haruhi's Secret

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled evilly. Now that Hitsugaya was a host they would always be able to mess with him. This made Hitsugaya a little worried but he managed to maintain his composure. As he was heading out of the class he once more found his arms being held by the twins who had done this on a daily basis. But this time, to the twins surprise he didn't shout to let him go and he didn't struggle. Instead he only stayed calm. Since their trick stopped working they decided to head to get to the Host Club and not mess with Hitsugaya leaving Haruhi alone with Hitsugaya.

"Phew." Hitsugaya sighed.

"You don't like them messing with you do you?" Said Haruhi as they walked alongside each other.

"No, why would I?" Asked Hitsugaya curiously.

"No, I guess there is no reason for you to like it." Said Haruhi calmly.

"You know, you look a lot like you were a girl." Said Hitsugaya a bit suspicious.

"That's because I am one." Said Haruhi bluntly not realizing what she said.

"What!?!?" Screamed Hitsugaya as they opened the door to the host club which was not open yet.

"What happened!?" Asked Tamaki worriedly as he came racing to them.

"Haruhi……….. is a girl." Said Hitsugaya rather baffled.

"What should we do with him now?" Asked the twins as they glared at Hitsugaya.

"Nothing, it's not like I am going to tell anyone, anyway, why would I." Said Hitsugaya coolly.

Everyone except Hitsugaya was rather confused. They had not been expecting that answer.

"Well at least that's taken care of, anyway we were just going to announce that tomorrow we will be going to visit a facility that my family owns, it is a theme park of relaxation so all us hosts will go." Said Kyouya with a smile.

"Okay." Said Hitsugaya along with everyone else.

"Anyway what am I supposed to do in this club?" Asked Hitsugaya.

"Your supposed to make our customers happy." Said Kyouya.

"Exactly how?" Questioned Hitsugaya.

" Your supposed to be graceful and make your customers be happy, tell them nice things, a few things about yourself and make them happy." Said the Tamaki gracefully as an example.

" Your customers are waiting for you over there." said Kyouya as he pointed to a couch filled with girls.

"Go on." Said the twins as they pushed him towards the girls with devilish smiles on their faces.

When Hitsugaya got a little bit near the girls they pulled him to them and he found himself cornered.

"Is it true when the host club was exploding you saved them?' Asked one girl excitedly.

"Yes I did." Said Hitsugaya.

"Why?" Asked another.

"Well, to me it's common sense and I protect people from any danger that may befall them." Hitsugaya stated.

"Why is your hair white?" Asked another girl.

"It was like that naturally." Responded Hitsugaya.

"Do you have someone very important to you?" Asked another.

"Yes, her name is Hinamori Momo." Said Hitsugaya.

"We were childhood friends and I always protected her from everything that would hurt her, I have put my life on the line to save her and I almost died protecting her." He said remembering everything he has gone through to protect her.

This made every girl think he was super cute and strong which had caused them to have hearts as eyes.

"Can we come again tomorrow?' Asked the girls.

"Sure." Said Hitsugaya.

"Wow, he's a born natural like Haruhi." Said the twins amazed.

"Wow." Said Tamaki even more amazed.

After the host club had closed everyone congratulated him on his successfulness. Tamaki had given him a huge hug and with that they all departed waiting for the next day.

Well the next chapter is coming soon but I am pretty hungry so I am going to have to split. Leave reviews!!


End file.
